


Love Look Away

by FahcLove



Series: Once Upon An Adventure [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character study I guess???, Creeper Hybrid Gavin, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Flower Mage Ray, M/M, Magic, OT7, Prompt Fic, Tower of Pimps, sorcerer Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: For a prompt, "Last Kiss"He had to say goodbye. And kisses was the only way he knew how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woah I'm writing something???? What is this madness?????
> 
> Honestly I've been trying to write stuff for the past months but I just hit a wall. I think for a while im gonna just do prompts to get back into the writing spirit but right now idkkkkk

Geoff was dying. He could feel the last bit of life being sucked out of him as every second passed, as every moment went on. 

But he couldn't say anything. 

He couldn't tell his partners, the people he had taken this amazing journey with, that he was dying. 

All he could do was use up the last of his magic to keep his body running, just for a few more days. 

He needed to say goodbye. 

Geoff hated goodbyes. Even as a kid. It was the last thing his brother said to him as he left on a quest to find the Tower of Pimps. He died somewhere along that path, and never got to say anything else. 

Goodbye was the last word that his mother whispered to him when she was taken by the same curse that was killing him. 

It was the last word that he said to his sister, when he left on this quest. A quest to find the Tower of Pimps, to cure his curse. He failed. 

But along the way he met six amazing men. The loves of his life. And he needed to tell them thanks one last time. 

But, God, he didn't want to die. He had so much to live for, so many experiences he wanted to have with his best friends. Alas, he knew, there was no way around this. 

Jack was first, the first one he ever kissed, would be the first one he would kiss goodbye. It was sudden, after they had all been drinking one night at a bar. The alcohol had been messing with Geoff's head, making him think about his last moments and he grabbed Jack and smashed their lips together. He felt the other man's beard against his and realized with a shock that he would probably never feel that ever again. 

Next was Ray. It was a bright morning, the two men had woken up early (to be honest, Geoff never even slept that night, the sickness was getting worse). Ray was practicing his magic, making some flower crowns for the boys when they wake up. When he placed the dark green and orange crown of Geoff's head, Tay was given a kiss in thanks, to which he blushed at, and the two men smiled. 

Then there was Ryan. The wizard was the last hope for Geoff when they first met, but his dreams were smashed when he realized that nothing could cure his ever-worsening disease. Ryan was the only one who knew about it, but he didn't know how close to death Geoff was. They were sitting together, watching the campfire crackle as Ryan used his magic to make little stick figures to go along with Gavin's story. Geoff, tired after a few nights of no sleep, pulled on Ryan's coat collar, and when the other man looked at him, he gave Ryan a quick kiss, before falling asleep in his lap. 

Gavin was after that. The creeper hybrid had been telling one of his famous stories one night when he started talking about his past. How he managed to live with creepers, how he got to be a hybrid, why he wanted to search for the Tower. After a few minutes of pouring his heart out to his boyfriends, Geoff noticed the silent tears streaming down his face. Embracing him, Geoff gave Gavin kisses on his cheek, nose, ears and lips, making the hybrid giggle, and then start a tickle fight. 

After Gavin was Michael. It was a rough night. Monsters had been seen surrounding the camp. The others split into groups, taking them out before they destroyed the camp. Luckily, Geoff and Jeremy made it through without a scratch. And, by the time they made it back to the camp, everyone was there. Everyone except Michael. There was a panic, and after what seemed like hours of searching and calling out his name, Geoff found him. Covered in monster goo and full of scratches, he looked and smelled disgusting. But Geoff didn't care. All he cared about what that he was alright. Running to him, Geoff slammed into Michael, pulling him into a frantic kiss, making sure he was alright. 

Lastly was Jeremy. The short knight was the last person for Geoff to kiss, but he definitely wasn't the least. It was one of the last days of Geoff's life, he knew it. And he knew, it wouldn't be long before the curse kills him. So, he took this time to find Jeremy, who was in the middle of fishing, and pull him into a kiss, for the last time. 

After that, Geoff left. Leaving a note on his bed, he waited until everyone was asleep and slipped off into the night. He didn't want to see his loves watch him die. He wanted their last memories of him to be his kisses. 

And, as he blew a kiss into the air, Geoff was gone, never to be seen or heard from again.


End file.
